If a Little bit Sooner
by integraleksponen
Summary: Penyadaran perasaannya Naruto terhadap Sasuke dalam waktu yang sangat terlambat. SasuNaru. WARNING: INI SHONEN-AI. JAUH-JAUH YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI SHONEN-AI!


If a Litle Bit Sooner...(One Shoot)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya intergraleksponen. Ini cerita one shoot saya yang ke 5, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Banyak Typo!

* * *

Sudah dari lahir ataupun sudah merupakan firasat tidak sadar jika Naruto ingin sekali menjadi seorang Hokage. Pada awalnya banyak sekali yang mengejek, menghina bahkan mengira Naruto adalah seorang pemimpi dalam keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang Hokage

Kerja keras, tekad kuat dan tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain serta selalu optimis, keinginan terbesarnya menjadi kenyataan. Naruto tahap demi tahap. Rintangan demi rintangan, penderitaan demi penderitaan dilewati olehnya tanpa mengenal kata menyerah

Apalagi, hal yang terberat baginya adalah mengejar sahabat kesayangannya, Sasuke Uchiha yang pergi meninggalkan desa demi mengasah kekuatannya untuk memburu Itachi, kakak kandungnya yang telah membantai seluruh klan Uchiha, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka sendiri. Banyak sekali pengorbanan dan kesedihan yang Naruto alami, namun semua itu berlalu dan berbuah sangat manis

Setelah menyelamatkan desa dari perang Shinobi ke-4 dan mendapatkan kembali Sasuke, Naruto resmi menjadi Hokage dan menikah dengan Hinata. Naruto dikaruniai dua anak yang bernama Boruto dan Himawari

Hokage tetaplah seorang manusia. Memang kekuatan Naruto sangat mengagumkan, tapi itu tidak menjamin bagi Naruto untuk bisa memutuskan kapan seseorang akan meninggal

Hal itu terbukti pada Hinata. Dia ternyata mengidap sebuah kanker yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Berbagai macam operasi dan pengobatan jutsu sudah dilakukan tapi tidak pernah menunjukan sedikitpun kemajuan.

Kabar ini sudah pasti membuat semua orang yang mengenal Hinata bersedih. Hinata diprediksikan tidak akan bertahan hidup.

Setiap pulang dari tugas, Naruto dengan setianya mendampingi Hinata. Wajah Hinata pucat dan tubuhnya lemas.

Suatu hari, Sakura beserta suami dan anaknya pergi menjenguk Hinata. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi Boruto dan Himawari ikut mendampingi Hinata bersama ayahnya

"Halo Hinata, kami dataang" kata Sakura, ditangannya terdapat sebucket bunya dan buah-buahan segar untuk Hinata. Di belakang Sakura ada Sasuke dan Sarada

"Halo Sakura.. terimakasih sudah mau datang.." kata Hinata, suaranya sangatlah lemas

"Sama-sama, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura, duduk di depan Naruto dan di samping Boruto dan Himawari

"Tidak ada kemajuan..sayang sekali" kata Hinata tersenyum miris. Di dalam hati Sakura, benar-benar menyakitkan melihat Hinata terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Tangan Hinata di genggam oleh Sakura, "Kau pasti sembuh, aku yakin itu, iya kan Naruto" kata Sakura, memberikan semangat dan senyuman untuk tidak menyerah

"Hm. Makadari itu, jangan putus asa" kata Naruto, menggenggam tangan Hinata, pungung tangan Hinata dielus-elus oleh ibu jari Naruto

Di belakang, Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto dan gerakan ibu jarinya itu

"Kalian pasti sangat sibuk untuk menjengunya, terimakasih ya" kata Naruto

"Tidak, kami lagi senggang kok" kata Sakura

"Ayah, aku boleh main?" bisik Boruto, tubuhnya condong ke arah Naruto

"Tentu, mainlah" kata Naruto

"Baiklah!" kata Boruto, dengan semangatnya dia berdiri dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sarada, "Ayo Sarada! Himawari kau ikut juga ayo!" kata Boruto main menarik Sarada begitu saja

"Tunggu dulu! Hey!" Sarada memprotes tapi sia-sia. Boruto keburu menariknya keluar dan bermain bersamanya. Himawari pun dengan wajah malu-malunya segera menyusul saudaranya.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang berada di meja, duduk di sana, memperhatikan Naruto saja.

"Boruto mirip denganmu, main ambil seenaknya, tidak izin padaku lagi" gerutu Sakura, melihat anaknya main ditarik begitu saja

Naruto tertawa, "Haha, tentu saja! Aku kan ayahnya" kata Naruto. Hinata tertawa kecil di sela-sela rasa sakitnya. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga mengobrol seperti masa-masa dimana mereka masih muda. Dan...Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dari jauh...

Xxxxx

Acara jenguk Sasuke berlangsung sampai sore hari. Mereka bertiga pamit pulang dan akan kembali lagi di waktu senggang. Tapi, Sasuke masih belum berbicara sedetikpun kepada Naruto. Sasuke mengajak Naruto pergi ke atas atap gedung Hokage.

Mereka berdua, memandang patung kepala para Hokage sambil bersender di pagar pembatas. Kunang-kunang berterbangan melewati kepala-kepala patung Hokage tersebut.

"Apa rencanamu berikutnya?" tanya Sasuke, sambil memandang arah depan

"Hmm..entahlah. Aku belum siap kehilangan Hinata" kata Naruto

"Sebenarnya, sejak kapan Hinata menderita kanker?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya sudah sangat lama, Hinata sendiri saja tidak tau jika dia mempunyai kanker otak" kata Naruto

Sasuke melihat bola mata sapphire itu bersedih. Sasuke ingin sekali memeluknya dan menghapus pancaran kesedihan itu. Tapi apa daya, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap dan memberikan kata-kata penyemangat saja.

"Kau harus siap menerimananya, dan pastikan semuanya tetap terkontrol saat waktu itu datang. Ingat kau adalah Hokage dan kau mempunyai dua anak" kata Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum, lalu melihat wajah Sasuke, "Kau tau, berbicara denganmu itu lebih melegakan daripada berbicara dengan yang lain. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Sasuke" kata Naruto. Wajah Sasuke tidak memberikan respon senyuman, pandangannya kembali ke patung-patung kepala di depan sana

"Aku rasa mimpimu ini bukan hanya sekedar keinginan, tapi kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mejadi Hokage. Kurasa" kata Sasuke, melihat kemiripan wajah Minato dan Naruto di patung tersebut

"Begitu? Aku tidak begitu mengerti maksud pembicaraanmu tapi aku senang mendengarnya hehe" kata Naruto, tertawa unjuk gigi khasnya. Naruto melihat mata Sasuke yang tertutup rambutnya itu, mata Rinnegan. Mata yang dia dapatkan dari pertarungan melawan Madara Uchiha.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa kecil, padahal tidak ada hal lucu yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja, mengingat masa lalu membuatku ingin tertawa" kata Naruto, pandangan matanya memancarkan rasa-rasa nostalgia

"Huh?"

"Kau tau. Kau pergi dari desa, mati-matian aku mengejarmu untuk kembali, lalu di akhir kita sama-sama melawan Madara untuk mengakhiri perang antar Shinobi. Ini memang terkesan berlebihan, tapi perjuangan kita benar-benar sangat mengagumkan. Yah memang menyakitkan, melelahkan bahkan banyak yang menjadi korban di belakang kita, tapi entah kenapa...aku merasa waktu-waktu tersebut bagaikan mimpi buruk" kata Naruto

"Kau tidak pernah menduga hal ini?" tanya Sasuke, memahami kemana arah ucapan Naruto

"Hm. Aku bertemu ayah dan ibu yang tidak kuketahui wajahnya dari aku lahir, lalu aku bisa bersatu dengan Kyuubi, dan yang paling membuatku puas adalah kau kembali ke desa hehe" kata Naruto

Sasuke melihat bolak-balik kedua mata Naruto. Sinar mata yang tidak pernah redup walaupun hati dan dirinya selalu terluka. Sasuke mulau menggerakan kakinya untuk kembali pulang

"Kau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Pulang, kemana lagi" kata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum, lalu berlari kecil dan merangkul Sasuke. Mereka pun sama-sama kembali pulang ke rumah mereka.

Xxxxx

Di rumah, Naruto masuk ke kamar. Di sana, Hinata masih membuka matanya. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata

"Aku menunggumu.." kata lemas Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lalu membuat tubuhnya tidur di samping Hinata, memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Apa anak-anak sudah tertidur?" tanya Hinata

"Sudah, aku telah memeriksanya tadi" kata Naruto

"Naruto..terimakasih. Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa tepat berada di sisimu.." kata Hinata

Naruto terseyum, "Aku juga terimakasih kau telah memberikanku keturunan. Ya...walaupun yang laki-laki sangat susah diatur" kata Naruto, sedikit menggerutu. Hinata tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum lemah

"Naruto...apa aku boleh istirahat?" tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh istirahat. Aku aaakan selalu ada di sisimu" kata Naruto tersenyum, membelai lembut pipi Hinata

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku istirahat ya Naruto" kata Hinata

"Hm!" kata Naruto. Dalam pelukan Naruto, Hinata memejamkan matanya, Naruto tersenyum, lalu kening Hinata dicium oleh Naruto sebelum Naruto membuat dirinya menyusul Hinata di mimpi

Keesokan paginya, Naruto dibangunkan oleh Boruto. Tubuh Naruto digoyang-goyangkan keras, sehingga membuat Naruto terbangun. "Ayah! Ayah! Ayah!" Boruto terus mengguncangkan-guncangkan tubuh ayahnya yang tidak mau bangun. "Ayah! Ayah! AYAH!". Suara keras Boruto akhirnya membangunkan Naruto. Pandangan Naruto buram tapi semakin terlihat jelas, silau dan rasa kantuk masih terasa

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, suaranya serak

"Ibu dingin sekali yah! Coba pegang kulit ibu!" kata Boruto panik. Naruto melihat Himawari juga terlihat panik dalam wajah malu-malunya itu. Naruto buru-buru memegang kulit Hinata.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto, "Hinata? Hinata!" kata Naruto lagi, tapi Hinata tidak bangun. "Hinata! Hinata! Hey Hinata!" Naruto terus membangunkan Hinata yang terus terpejam matanya. Boruto dan Himawari semakin panik melihat ibunya. Naruto buru-buru memegang nadi Hinata. Tidak berdenyut. "Oh tidak! Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" kata Naruto lagi. "Boruto Himawari, kalian tunggu di sini!" kata Naruto, langsung menghilangkan dirinya untuk meminta bantuan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto muncul bersama seorang dokter dan Sakura. Tidak lupa juga ada Sasuke dan Sarada. Sakura memberikan jutsu pengobatan, lalu dokter lainnya juga begitu. Tapi..."Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa..." kata lesu Sakura yang pasrah

"Tidak tidak, cepat teruskan jutsumu Sakura!" kata Naruto semakin panik dan ketakutan

"Jangan menyerah! Ibuku nanti bisa tidak tertolong!" kata Boruto juga ikutan panik dan ketakutan

"Maafkan aku...dia pergi sudah lama..." kata Sakura

"Tidak mungkin! Aku baru saja berbicara padanta tadi malam! Jangan bergurau Sakura!" kata Nruto

"Naruto, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seseorang yang telah mati, tidak bisa kuhidupkan lagi" kata Sakura menyesal, mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca dan air matanya menetes satu tetes membasahi pipinya

Sarada memegang pundak Boruto, "Tabahlah...terimaka kenyataan" kata Sarada

"Tidak! Ibuku masih hidup! Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Ibu bangun! Ibu!" Boruto mengelak kematiannya Hinata. Dia berteriak-teriak memanggil ibunya, sementara Himawari menagis tersedu-sedu dan Naruto hanya diam mengepalkan tangannya, kepalanya tertunduk dan jelas sekali air mata membasahi pipi Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf.." kata Sakura. Boruto terus memanggil ibunya sambil mengguncang=-guncangkan tubuh Hinata. Naruto berdiam diri dalam tubuhnya yang bergetar dan air matanya yang berlinang. Himawari dipeluk oleh Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mengusap air matanya. Sasuke bersedih melihat Naruto terpukul seperti ini

Kemudian, kabar meninggalnya Hinata tersebar luas. Hinata segera dimakamkan. Baik para shinobi maupun warga biasa mendatangi pemakaman Hinata. Angin mendung seolah ikut bersedih atas kepergian Hinata. Naruto terus terdiam, Boruto tidak mau datang karena masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, Sarada pergi menenangkan Boruto, Himawari dipeluk oleh Sakura dari belakang karena tidak berhenti menangis, Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto

Naruto berdiam diri di atap bangunan Hokage setelah acara pemakaman selesai. Duduk sendirian menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke lalu datang membawa sekaleng minuman hangat untuk Naruto. Kaleng tersebut diserahkan, kepala Naruto terdongak melihat sekaleng minuman terjulur ke arahnya sebelum melihat wajah orang yang memberikannya.

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto, menerima minuman kaleng tersebut, Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto

"Aku turut berdua" kata Sasuke, pandangannya ke arah depan. Naruto terdiam. Sasuke menebak jika Naruto benar-benar terpukul dan bersedih. Jika Sasuke memeluk Naruto, Sasuke yakin Naruto akan langsung meninjunya keras-keras

"Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa harus aku? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan dari diriku? Setiap orang yang berada di sisiku selalu saja pergi meninggalkanku. Jiraya sensei, Hyuuga, nenekTsunade, dan sekarang Hinata. Hey, bisakah kau memberitahu? Huh?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja memperhatikan Naruto yang berwajah kacau, "Jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu. Apa yang telah kuperbuaat? Huh? Katakan Sasuke!" kata Naruto, kedua tangannya menjepit tubuh Sasuke

Sasuke tetap tenang, dia melepaskan keduatangan Naruto dari tubuhnya, lalu mengambil kaleng minuman yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto sebelum membuka kaleng minuman itu. "Minumlah, ini membuatmu lebih tenang, setidaknya" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke, 'apa kau serius?'. "Apa? Cepat minum. Susah payah aku membukanya untukmu" kata Sasuke

Naruto melihat minuman kaleng itu. Matanya bersedih, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil minuman kaleng itu. Awalnya hanya digenggam saja, tapi lama-lama minuman itu diteguk oleh Naruto. Air hangat yang mengalir di tenggorokan Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit lebih nyaman. "Kau bahkan tidak tau jawabannya, iyakan?" kata Naruto, kepala tertunduk dengan raut wajah sedih

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kusarankan kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini bukanlah akhir dunia, hanyalah kematian Hinata, tidak berarti kau kehilangan semuanya. Kau boleh bersedih hari ini, tapi segera bangkit dan adalah-"

 _BUAK!_ Tiba-tiba Naruto meninju keras wajah Sasuke. Ekspresinya geram bercampur terluka bercampur sedih. Kaki-kaki Naruto sampai berdiri dan tubuh Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai. "Apa-apan kau Sasuke! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu huh? Kau berpikir kematian Hinata bukanlah apa-apa?! Hinata itu istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku! Itu adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku!" kata Naruto emosi

Sasuke menahan emosinya, dengan tenang Sasuke berdiri. Memandang Naruto tajam sekaligus kesal. "Dan kenapa kau harus memukulku?" Tanya Sasuke dingin

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya! Apanya yang mengerti perasaanku jika kau berbicara seperti itu! Kau tidak lain hanyalah simpati padaku!" kata Naruto

"Simpati? Jadi kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke semakin dingin

"Tentu saja! Jika kau memang mengerti perasaanku, seharusnya kau menghiburku, menenangkan ku bukan berbicara seolah-olah hal ini tidak mengandung arti apapun!"

"Kau tau, aku terkadang bertanya-tanya, kenapa dirimu bias jadi Hokage. Kuakui kau kuat, tangguh, tapi otakmu itu benar-benar dibawah standar. Bukankah seharusnya Hokage itu seimbang diantara kekuatan dan kecerdasan otak?" kata Sasuke menghina Naruto

"Brengsek kau Sasuke! Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?!"

"Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa masalahmu sehingga kau harus memukulku?"

"Kata-katamu itu―"

"Menyakitkan? Tidak manusiawi? Tidak sepantasnya? Itukah hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?" kata Sasuke langsung memotong kalimat Naruto. Naruto terheran kenapa dia tidak bias membalas perkataan Sasuke, "Aku mengerti semua hal yang tidak kau mengerti, aku tau semua hal yang tidak kau ketahui, tapi apakah pernah kau memperhatikan hal itu? Apa pernah kau melihat ke arah itu? Apa pernah kau mendengarkan dari itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, Naruto kebingungan terhadapa maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, entah kenapa perasaan Naruto mengatakan Sasuke mencoba untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal. Sessuatu hal yang seharusnya Naruto ketahui sejak lama, tapi...apa?

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apalagi, karena bagi Sasuke hal ini haruslah tetap menjadi seperti ini. Sasuke juga tidak mau membuat masalah lagi dengan Naruto, tidak mau membuat wajah manis itu terluka karena dirinya, seperti saat Naruto berusaha keras untuk mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata. Itu membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke! Apa maksudmu pembicaraanmu itu?!" kata Naruto, Sasuke tetap berjalan, "Sasuke! Hey Sasu―"

"Jangan panggil namaku!" kata Sasuke menegas. Naruto tersentak mendengar nada bicaraSasuke, matanya membulat dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak beberapa detik, "Pergilah dan jangan berbicara padaku sepatah katapun, aku kesal terhadapmu, bahkan aku tidak mengenal lagi siapa kau" kata Sasuke dengan tajamnya dia berbicara sebelum melangkah pergi lagi

"Hey Sasuke! Tunggu!" Naruto berusaha untuk mengejar Sasuke, saat tangan Naruto menyentuh lengan Sasuke, tanpa ada aba-aba Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menodongnya ke leher Naruto. Naruto sempat terdiam membeku sebelum memasang wajah serius

"Apa kau tuli? Dengar Naruto, saat ini aku mungkin bias saja memenggal kepalamu dan kuhancurkan desa ini. Jadi jangan memancingku dan mengangguku. Aku tidak bermain-main dengan perkataanku" kata Sasuke, pandangan dan nada bicaranya sangat tajam. Dan setelah Sasuke mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, Sasuke menghilang begitu saja.

Di atap, Naruto berdiri sendiri kebingungan. Di dalam hatinya, jauh dalam hatinya, Naruto mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, dan...Naruto mulai merasa jika Sasuke sedang terluka karena , kenapa harus begitu? Naruto tidak mengerti

Sasuke berdiam diri duduk di pinggiran lembah kematian yang sudah hancur akibat pertarungan dirinya dengan Naruto dulu. Perasaan Sasuke benar-benar bercampuk aduk, marah, kesal, terluka dan juga penyesalannya. Sasuke kesal bukan karena tinjuan Naruto, tapi terhadap bagaimana sikap Naruto yang masih saja suka menendang perasaannya secara tidak langsung. Sasuke tau ini bukanlah hal wajar jika dia jatuh hati pada sahabatnya sendiri, tapi perasaan Sasuke tidak bisa dibohongi lagi

Salah satu kaki Sasuke ditekuk untuk menyanggah salah satu tangannya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ini tidak bisa Sasuke mengerti, kenapa Naruto tidak menyadari perasaannya juga sampai saat Naruto belum menikah. Naruto mengejar Sasuke mati-matian, dan bahkan Naruto memohon sambil menangis kepada seseorang untuk menyuruh Sasuke tidak membuang marganya. Jika memang Naruto menganggapnya sahabat, Naruto tidak akan memohon sampai menangis seperti itu. Dan...wajah yang dia pasang saat pertamakali bertemu setelah berpisah selama 3 tahun, dirinya pasrah untuk terbunuh oleh Sasuke, sangat tidak masuk akal untuk dianggap sebagai perasaaan terhadap sahabat.

xxxxx

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali ke meja Hokage dan menjalani tugas-tugasnya. Tumpukan kertas-kertas menjulang tinggi di meja, tidak menjadikan Naruto semakin fokus. Pikiran Naruto daritadi malam terus terbayang oleh Sasuke. Perilakunya sangat aneh. Untuk mencari jawaban di kepalanya, Naruto menceritakan hal ini kepada Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Mendengar masalah Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kakashi saling toleh, seolah mereka mempunyai satu pikiran yang sama

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Kontrolah perasaanmu" kata Shikamaru

"Tapi aku sangat kesal, dia berucap seolah hal ini adalah hal yang ringan! Apa-apaan sikapnya itu" kata Naruto kesal sekaligus menggerutu

"Naruto, di dunia ini banyak hal yang tidak seharusnya diketahui tapi banyak hal juga yang seharusnya diketahui, banyak hal yang seharusnya terjadi tapi tidak terjadi begitupun hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi tapi malah terjadi. Dan bahkan banyak orang yang terluka dan terpaksa memendam perasaannya supaya tidak membuat sesuatu menjadi semakin rumit" kata Kakashi. Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kebingungan. Otak Naruto terlalu rendah dalam hal analisis teka-teki.

"Oh ayolah _sensei_! Jangan membuat sebuah soal analisis! Aku ini sangat payah dalam menganalisis soal!" kata Naruto menggerutu kesal. Kakashi menghembuskan napas lelahnya, meskipun sudah menjadi Hokage, Naruto tetap tidak bisa peka terhadap sebuah kode

"Sasuke menyukaimu" kata Shikamaru, langsung ke intinya. Ucapan Shikamaru bagaikan sebuah petir yang menggelegar di telinga Naruto.

"Bahahaha! Sasuke menyukaiku? Hahaha yaampun, itu lelucon yang sangat bagus Shikamaru! Hahahah, kau telah berhasil menghiburku" kata Naruto tertawa geli. Mana mungkin Sasuke Uchiha mempunyai sifat seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang mempunyai harga diri sangat tinggi dan juga kewibawaan yang sangat tinggi. Segila apapun Sasuke, dia tidak akan mungkin seperti itu. Shikamaru agak kesal melihat Naruto tertawa seperti meledek kenyataan yang terjadi

"Naruto, jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur" kata Kakashi

"Haha, pertanyaan apa?" tanya Naruto, masih tertawa geli sampai air matanya sedikit keluar

"Siapa nama yang pertamakali kau ingat saat masuk ke akademi?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto berpikir, arah bola matanya ke atas,

"Hmm...Sasuke Uchiha?" kata Naruto

"Wajah siapa yang terbayang olehmu saat kau bangun pagi?"

"Sasuke!" kata Naruto, wajahnya cemberut

"Siapa yang kau pikirkan sepanjang waktu latihan dan menjalankan misi?"

"Tentang Sasuke!" kata Naruto semakin cemberut

"Siapa orang yang paling ingin kau kalahkan?" tanya Kakashi

"Sasuke tentu saja" kata Naruto

"Ketika kau sedang menonton TV, siapa nama yang kau tulis secara tidak sadar?" tanya Kakashi

"Sasuke Uchiha..." kata Naruto, teringat saat-saat masa kecilnya itu

"Siapa orang yang ingin kau temui ketika kau merasa bahagia?" tanya Kakashi

"Sasuke..mungkin" kata Naruto, menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah _blushing_

 _"_ Siapa orang yang sering membuatmu malu?" tanya Kakashi

"Sasukeh!" kata Naruto, memasang ekspresi geram

"Wajah siapa yang kau ingat saat kau mau tidur?" tanya Kakashi

"Si Sasuke!" kata Naruto menggerutu

"Jadi, siapa kau suka?" tanya Kakashi

"Hinata tentu saja" kata Naruto. Kakashi dan Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin tentang hal itu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tentu saja! Hinata kan menyukaiku" kata Naruto

"Baik. Pertanyaan terakhir. Saat aku bangun pagi, saat aku mau tidur, saat aku pergi menjalankan misi, orang yang paling ingin kukalahkan, nama seseorang yang tertulis secara tidak sadar, orang yang ingin kutemui saat aku bahagia, orang yang sering membuatku malu, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Iruka. Tapi aku menyukai Rin, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi

"Kau berbohong ya? Itu tidak masuk akal. Kau jelas-jelas selalu memikirkan Iruka Sensei tapi kenapa kau menyukai Rin? Itu kan-" Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi merupakan salinan kata dari miliknya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin... Aku tidak mungkin begitu, iya kan?" kata Naruto mengelak apa tebakan di pikirannya

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau begini?" tanya Shikamaru, "Dengar ya, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi bermain rahasia-rahasian. Kuberitahu kau, Sasuke itu menyukaimu sejak lama. Dia menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Bukan dalam arti keluarga, tapi melainkan sebuah perasaan spesial" kata Shikamaru. Naruto diam saja, tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong sehingga tidak mampu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Jantung Naruto berdebar tidak normal dan perasaan gelisah mulai menyelimuti Naruto

"La-lalu darimana kalian mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku dan Sasuke terkadang mempunyai hal yang sangat rahasia" kata Shikamaru

"Tingkah lakunya" kata Kakashi, "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Dia selalu melihatmu, dia selalu berada di sisimu, dia selalu datang pertamakali ke arahmu, dia selalu perhatian padamu, dan dia selalu memikirkanmu. Kau tidak menyadarinya karena kalian selalu bertengkar. Pikirkan Naruto, setiap kali latihan dan menjalankan misi, kau selalu ceroboh dan hampir mencelakakan dirimu, orang itu selalu datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Sedangkan dia selalu datang sedikit terlambat terhadap keselamatan Sakura" kata Kakashi

Naruto berpikir mengingat masa kecilnya lagi. Benar. Sasuke selalu datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkannya dibanding datang menyelamatkan Sakura. Saat Sakura berusaha untuk mencari perhatian Sasuke, Sasuke selalu mengabaikannya tapi giliran dirinya, selalu direspon walaupun tidak terkesan begitu bagus. Saat pertarunganpun, Sasuke tidak sama sekali peduli terhadap Sakura yang terluka, dia malah peduli terhadap dirinya meskipun Sasuke mencaci maki Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang kepalanya, pusing.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kau itu hanyalah orang yang terlena dengan hal yang didepanmu. Maksudku, hanyalah sebagai respon belaka. Kau menyukai Sakura, itu bukanlah rasa suka dari perasaan tapi rasa suka dari kekagumanmu atas kecantikan Sakura. Lalu kau dengan Hinata hanyalah sebagai respon. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghina tapi kuperhatikan kau sedikitpun tidak tertarik pada Hinata" kata Shikamaru

"Dia mungkin sangat terluka saat kau meninjunya. Maksud dari ucapannya itu bahwa kau tidak kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, dia masih berada di sisimu dan ada untukmu. Kau meninjunya begitu secara tidak langsung kau menendang perasaannya" kata Kakashi

Naruto semakin bingung dan pusing.

"Kusarankan, segera minta maaf dan akuilah bahwa kau juga menyukai Sasuke. Bukan untuk mendoakan tapi perasaan manusia bisa berubah. Jangan sampai saat kau menyadarinya, dia sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi terhadapmu. Lebih baik sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali" kata Shikamaru

Naruto melihat Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat yakin atas ucapan mereka. Tapi Naruto masih tidak yakin..

xxxxx

Saat makan malam, di meja makan hanyalah Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari. Keadaan ini sungguh sangat sepi. Biasanya ada Hinata di samping Naruto. Boruto dan Himawari pun tidak bersemangat untuk makan malam. ' _Sasuke.._ '

Naruto tersentak ketika dirinya memanggil nama Sasuke. Naruto sedang memikirkan Hinata tapi kenapa Sasuke yang terpanggil. Naruto mencoba memikirkan ulang semua ini. Jika memang benar Sasuke menyukai Naruto, tapi kenapa dia mau menikahi Sakura? Kenapa Sasuke tidak berusaha jujur ataupun menolak untuk menikahi Sakura? Apa Sasuke hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan Sakura? Itu tidak mungkin. Jika memang seperti itu, mana mungkin Sasuke senang mendapat keturunan dari Sakura dan menjaga mereka berdua.

"..yah! Ayah! Ayah!" Naruto terbangun ketika Boruto memanggilnya. Wajah Boruto kebingungan, begitupun juga dengan Himawari. "Ayah kenapa?" tanya Boruto

"Boruto, ayah pergi sebentar. Jika sudah selesai taruh di tempat cuci piring dan kalian segera pergi tidur. Ayah berangkat" kata Naruto

"Ayah tunggu dulu! Ayah!" Boruto berusaha meminta alasan atas keanehan sikap Naruto, tapi Naruto keburu pergi.

Naruto pergi menuju rumah Sasuke. Dari atap ke atap, Naruto loncat untuk mempersingkat waktu. Hal ini harus segera di selesaikan atau Naruto tidak akan tenang dalam tidurnya. Di depan rumah Sasuke, Naruto memencet bel. Pintu bunyi terbuka, yang keluar adalah Sakura. "Naruto? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan

"Sakura, boleh aku berbicara dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Hm tentu. Dia ada di belakang, biasa membaca" kata Sakura

"Bukan bukan, aku ingin berbicara di luar bersamanya" kata Naruto. Sakura sedikit terheran, kenapa malam-malam begini Naruto ingin berbicara berdua dengan Sasuke di luar. Sakura berpikiran jika Naruto mungkin mempunyai sebuah informasi yang akan disampaikan kepada Sasuke secara privat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kata Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam. Naruto menunggu Sakura kembali beberapa menit. "Naruto apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Naruto keheranan

"Sasuke tidak mau berbicara denganmu. Dia bilang, jangan mengganggunya" kata Sakura. Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto kecewa sekaligus bersedih sekaligus...sesak.

"Katakan padanya ini sangat penting, benar-benar sangat penting!" kata Naruto berusaha membujuk

"Sudah, tapi dia bersikeras tidak mau..maafkan aku" kata Sakura menyesal. Naruto melemas. Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar marah kepada Naruto. Jika Naruto main masuk ke dalam, langsung menemui Sasuke dan berbicara langsung seperti biasa dia lakukan saat masih kecil dulu, itu akan membawa bencana.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu. Besok pagi saja pesannya kusampaikan melalui anbu" kata Naruto, terpaksa harus pulang tanpa ada jawaban kepastian

"Maaf ya...akan kusampaikan perintahmu nanti ke Sasuke" kata Sakura

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto

"Tidak masalah" kata Sakura. Setelah saling menundukan kepala hormat, Naruto melangkah pergi. Naruto berjalan lesu. Untuk pertamakalinya Naruto merasakan hal ini jika bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Sampai-sampai, Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Sudah berubah posisi miring ke kanan, ke kiri, tengkurap, terlentang pun tidak bisa membuat Naruto pergi ke alam mimpi. Dilihat dari langit, ini sepertinya sudah sangat larut malam. Naruto turun dari kasur dan pelan-pelan pergi keluar untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyamannya ini

Udara dingin, langit gelap, suasana sepi sangat mendukung perasaan Naruto. Tiada hentinya pikiran Naruto memikirkan Sasuke. Entah sebuah keajaiban atau kebetulan ataupun sebuah takdir, Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke di tengan jalan. Mereka berdua saling berpapasan. Hal ini tentu membuat Naruto senang, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengganti arahnya berbalik badan

"Sasuke tunggu!" teriak Naruto, namun Sasuke terus berjalan dan mengabaikan Naruto, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak lagi, mengetahui Sasuke akan terus mengabaikan Naruto, Naruto langsung menghalang jalan Sasuke. Kemanapun Sasuke melangkah.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, nadanya dingin bercampur ketus

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu"

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara padamu" kata Sasuke,menerobos halangan Naruto. Karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, kedua tangan Naruto menangjal sebelah tangan Sasuke, itu berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menoleh

"Kumohon..aku ingin berbicara padamu" kata Naruto. Sasuke membuat dirinya menghadap penuh Naruto.

"Katakan dengan cepat, aku sibuk" kata Sasuke

"Hmm.." Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang berekspresi marah sekaligus dingin itu. Mungkin Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sabar, jadi Sasuke langsung pergi lagi. "Tunggu dulu aku belum mengatakan apapun!" kata Naruto, kembali menangkap lengan Sasuke. Sasuke menarik napas untuk menahan emosi

"Aku tidak suka menunggu lama Naruto" kata Sasuke, Naruto semakin terpojok dan berdebar kencang atas nada yang diberikan oleh Sasuke

"Itu..apa..apa benar.." kata Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit menggunakan keberaniannya yang belum terkumpul penuh, "Kau...apa benar kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke tersentak. Terheran-heran bagaimana Naruto mengetahui perasaan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke memikirkan ulang semua, sepertinya terdapat sebuah jawaban, "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo jawab. Apa benar kau menyukaiku? Ayo jawab Sasuke!" desak Naruto

"Iya, aku memang menyukaimu lalu apa?" kata Sasuke menjawab jujur tanpa ada rasa keberatan

"Kau pasti bercanda, iya kan? Kakashi _sensei_ dan Shikamaru pasti bekerja sama denganmu untuk mengerjaiku, iya kan?" kata Naruto masih mengelak juga. Apa yang diduga oleh Sasuke benar. Ini adalah ulah Shikamaru.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Sasuke memasang wajah semakin dingin. Naruto semakin syok dan terkejut

"Tidak...tidak mungkin...kau pasti berbohong..mana mungkin kau menyukaiku. Kau menikahi Sakura, tidak mungkin ini" kata Naruto terus mengelak. Sasuke diam saja di balik hatinya yang semakin terluka. "Sasuke, katakan padaku..kenapa kau menikahi Sakura? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke masih diam saja, "Jawab Sasuke! Apa kau menyukainya?!" desak Naruto lagi

"Tidak"

"Apa?!"

"Kubilang tidak"

"Brengsek!" kata Naruto emosi, mau meninju wajah Sasuke tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?! Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?! Jika kau memang tidak menyukai Sakura seharusnya kau tidak menikahinya! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini Sasuke!" kata Naruto

"Tega? Bukankah ini keinginanmu? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku tidak mau menikahi Sakura, tapi kau terus mendesakku dan secara tidak langsung kau memaksaku" kata Sasuke semakin memberikan penekanan dan emosnya semakin jelas terbaca meskipun tidak meninggikan suara

"Aku tidak memaksamu!"

"Kau memaksaku. Aku selama ini selalu berusaha untuk mengerti dirimu, aku selalu berusaha untuk melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dariku, kau itu selalu melihat orang lain padahal aku tepat berada di sisimu. Kau selalu mengelak meskipun kau mengetahuinya. Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana jika menjadi diriku ha?!" kata Sasuke yang berakhir meninggikan suaranya, itu membuat Naruto takut dan terkejut. "Asal kau tau, aku selama ini berusaha untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu. Saat aku tau ketika kau memohon sampai menangis berlutut di hadapan orang lain untuk membujuk diriku supaya aku tidak membuang margaku, itu membuatku frustasi dan kebingungan. Aku sangat takut melihat dirimu karena aku tidak mau membuat kau semakin terluka karenaku. Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatmu membenci diriku sehingga kau bisa melupakanku, tapi kau selalu berusaha mengejarku bagaikan orang bodoh!. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana beratnya diriku untuk melihatmu terluka dan harus bertarung karena keinginanmu bahkan melihatmu menikahi orang lain!" kata Sasuke semakin tegas karena emosi yang meluap. Naruto terdiam dan tidak merasakan jika matanya mulai berkaca. Melihat mata Naruto yang seperti itu, Sasuke langsung membuang lirikan sinis sambil menjauhkan diri dari Naruto secepat mungkin.

Naruto membeku. Bukan ini yang Naruto harapkan. Naruto hanya ingin sebuah penjelasan, karena Naruto ingin menenangkan dengan sebuah kepastian langsung dari Naruto. Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Sasuke semakin terluka.

 ** _"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Dia selalu melihatmu, dia selalu berada di sisimu, dia selalu datang pertamakali ke arahmu, dia selalu perhatian padamu, dan dia selalu memikirkanmu. Kau tidak menyadarinya karena kalian selalu bertengkar. Pikirkan Naruto, setiap kali latihan dan menjalankan misi, kau selalu ceroboh dan hampir mencelakakan dirimu, orang itu selalu datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Sedangkan dia selalu datang sedikit terlambat terhadap keselamatan Sakura"_**

Sasuke berbuat jauh dari apa yang Naruto duga. Sasuke memang berniat untuk mengejar kakaknya waktu itu, tapi Naruto tidak tau jika Sasuke harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Dan...

 ** _"...Aku sangat takut melihat dirimu karena aku tidak mau membuat kau semakin terluka karenaku_**..."

Sasuke berbohong. Apa yang dikatakannya tentang penolakan untuk kembali ke Konoha, bukanlah sebuah kejujuran.

 ** _"Kusarankan, segera minta maaf dan akuilah bahwa kau juga menyukai Sasuke. Bukan untuk mendoakan tapi perasaan manusia bisa berubah. Jangan sampai saat kau menyadarinya, dia sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi terhadapmu. Lebih baik sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali" kata Shikamaru_**

Meskipun ini tidak masuk akal, meskipun ini sangat gila, Naruto tetap tidak mau hubungannya dengan Sasuke berakhir. Mungkin ada benarnya juga jika sudah waktunya Naruto sadar dan menerima perasaannya bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke.

Di samping itu, Sasuke duduk bersandar di batang pohon raksasa yang menjulang tinggi. Kepala Sasuke terdongan ke atas. Perasaan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Hari ini merupakan hari terburuk yang pernah ada. Mungkin lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan melihat Naruto pingsan akibat pertarungannya ketika mereka bedua masih berumur 13 tahunan. Sasuke sangat tidak punya niat untuk pulang ke rumah.

Ketika Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikiran, tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Sasuke masih bersikap tenang karena ingin mengetahui siapa yang datang ke arahnya tersebut. Lalu... _hug!._ Orang itu adalah Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak karena terkjut dan tidak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal ini. Ketika Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin terdiam dan membeku.

Ketika Naruto memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke, mata Naruto meneteskan sebuah air mata. Wajahnya tersirat sebuah penyesalan. "Maaf..maafkan aku.." kata Naruto mengecilkan suaranya sambil membungkuk lesu. "Aku tidak tau kau memiliki perasaan itu...aku sangat menyesal tapi aku juga belum yakin...selama ini memang aku selalu memikirkanmu dan...tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu dalam pikiranku..aku tidak―"

Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke langsung merebut bibir Naruto dan menciumnya. Naruto sangat takut dan berdebar-debar, tapi Naruto sangat senang. Bibir Sasuke sangat lembut. Saat beberapa detik Naruto memejamkan mata, Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk berada di bawah tubuhnya dan tangannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan kelima jarinya ke sela-sela jari Naruto. Air mata Naruto tidak kuasa untuk ditahan karena rasa ciuman Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto nyaman.

Saat ciuman terlepas, Sasuke melihat mata kristal itu mengalirkan air mata. Secara lembut, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Naruto. Kening Naruto lalu dicium syahdu oleh Sasuke. "Sekarang kau tau bagaimana berharganya dirimu terhadapku. Aku tidak pernah mencampakanmu, karena kau begitu berharga dan juga sangat bersinar. Aku mencintaimu" kata Sasuke

"Maafkan aku..hiks..aku sudah membuatmu menderita sendirian..kuakui ini sudah terlambat tapi aku tetap meminta maaf padamu..kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun sekarang..aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi.." kata Naruto, memegang wajah Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkan kedua tanga Naruto lalu dicium secara syahdu

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan di sini, bersamamu" kata Sasuke, sebelum kembali mencium lembut bibir Naruto dan kedua tangan Naruto dilingkarkan ke leher Sasuke

Di kasur, Sasuke melihat Naruto tidur terlelap karena kelelahan dari aktifitas bercinta mereka. Sebelum matahari benar-benar muncul, Sasuke harus segera pulang. Sasuke turun dari kasur, memakai kembali pakaiannya sebelum membuka laci di meja lampu. Di laci, Sasuke melihat syal merah. Sasuke tau syal itu buatan Hinata. Sasuke memang selalu merasa terluka jika melihat barang-barang Hinata dipakai oleh Naruto, tapi Sasuke berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan perasaan terlukanya

Sasuke merobek sebuah kertas dari buku, menulisnya,

 **'Aku pulang. Aku akan mengunjungimu di waktu senggangmu atau saat kau selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanmu. Segera bakar kertas ini supaya tidak dibaca oleh siapapun. Aku mencintamu.**

 **S.U'**

Lalu Sasuke mendekati kasur untuk menarik selimut Naruto yang semakin turun. Kening Naruto tidak lupa untuk dicium olehnya. Kemudian, Sasuke pergi melalui jendela dan melompat dari atap ke atap untuk pulang.

Di pagi harinya, kedua makhluk ini sangat berseri-seri. Sasuke mampu menutupi perasaannya lewat wajah dinginnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang mudah sekali terbaca. Boruto dan Himawari terheran-heran melihat ayah mereka sangat berseri, sedangkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru sudah mengetahui jika sesuatu sedang berjalan dengan mulus. "Hari ini sangat cerah ya" kata Naruto, melihat pemandangan arah jendela

"Apa yang kau katakan terhadap Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru

"Um..hanya penyesalan dan mencoba untuk menjalani hubungan hehe" kata Naruto garuk-garuk pipi yang yang tidak gatal sebelum duduk di kursinya.

"Hal yang bagus, tapi kau harus tetap ingat, hubungan kalian tidak akan terlalu diterima jika tidak mengetahui seberapa dalam hubungan kalian. Maksudku, orang-orang yang tidak mengenal kalian berdua secara menyeluruh dan dalam. Aku membicarakan tentang anak-anak kalian berdua dan juga Sakura" kata Shikamaru

Naruto yang berseri, perlahan menjadi terdiam dan merenung. Benar juga, Sasuke dan dirinya sama-sama lelaki, tidak seharusnya mereka menjalin sebuah cinta. "Bisa dikatakan...ini memang sudah terlambat. Aku selalu mengelak dan tidak menyadari hal ini. Perasaan yang tidak tersadari benar-benar pembawa masalah bagiku. Jika aku terus membiarkan ini, maka ini akan menjadi pertanyaan abadi sepanjang hidupku" kata Naruto

"Yaa aku sih tidak masalah, karena dari dulu kalian berdua memang sangat dekat. Bahkan saat kecil, pertamakali kau bertanding dengan Sasuke, dia tidak berani memukulmu. Dia malah membebaskanmu. Aku hanya khawatir, Sakura dan anak-anak kalian akan terluka. Apalagi anak-anakmu" kata Shikamaru

Naruto diam. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke bisa dijadikan sebuah perselingkuhan dan ini adalah hal yang buruk. Naruto tidak mau siapapun terluka, tapi Naruto sendiri juga tidak mau kehilangan cintanya Sasuke. Naruto pusing, apa yang seharusnya Naruto lakukan?

Di rumah, Sasuke duduk bersantai di teras belakang. Di tangannya terdapat buku yang terbuka, tapi pandangannya mengarah ke lantai. Sasuke lega akhirya cintanya terbalaskan tapi itu tidak berarti membuat Sasuke tenang seratus persen. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, hubungan ini sudah pasti bukanlah hal yang akan mendatangkan kebaikan. Sasuke harus mencari cara bagaimana untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah rumit tapi tetap mempertahankan hubunganya. Jika itu memang bisa dipertahankan.

Di belakang Sasuke, Sakura melihat suaminya duduk termenung. Masalahnya dengan Naruto pasti sangat besar, sampai Sasuke seperti ini. Sakura lalu membuat dirinya mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya, "Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke hanya melirik lalu kembali fokus ke bukunya. "Tidak begitu" kata Sasuke

"Sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Kau dan Naruto terlihat bertengkar hebat" kata Sakura lembut

Sasuke diam. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku membutuhkan waktu sendiri" kata Sasukem melihat wajah Sakura. Sakura sedikit kecewa tapi tetap tersenyum. Sakura mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke meskipun tidak tau masalahnya apa

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama bertengkar. Aku memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi, namun Naruto itu adalah sahabatmu. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana susahnya Naruto mengejar dirimu saat itu" kata Sakura

"Hm" kata Sasuke singkat. Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Menikah dengan Sakura benar-benar hampa. Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun, walaupun dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sasuke bahagia adalah bersama Naruto. Baru beberapa jam Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto, dirinya sudah sangat merindukan Naruto dan menginginkan waktu segera membebaskan Naruto dari pekerjaannya.

Naruto hari ini bekerja lembur. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemui Sasuke lebih awal karena tumpukan pekerjaan terus memaksa Naruto untuk diselesaikan. Naruto berjalan pulang dengan perasaan rindu bercampur sedih. Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ingin mendengar suaranya dan memeluk Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, waktu tidak membuat kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu. Saat masuk rumah, Boruto dan Himawari sudah menunggu kedatangannya

"kalian tidak tidur?" tanya Naruto

"Kami menunggu ayah datang. Kami ingin makan malam bersama yah" kata Boruto

"Kalian belum makan malam?" tanya Naruto terkejut

"Belum..." kata Himawari. Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam" kata Naruto

"Makan makan makaaaan!" kata Boruto bersemangat. Mereka bertiga makan malam dengan mie instan. Semenjak kepergian Hinata, mereka bertga selalu makan malam di luar ataupun makan mie instan karena tidak ada yang bisa memasak diantara mereka bertiga. Himawari masih takut untuk menyentuh kompor karena trauma saat dia balita.

"Anak-anak, ayah ingin tanya, menurut kalian...dua orang lelaki saling jatuh cinta itu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Huh?" Boruto terkejut sekaligus kebingungan, "Tentu saja itu menjijikan yah, sesama jenis kok saling menyukai, itu tidak wajar!" kata Boruto bergidik sendiri. Naruto menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dan rasa sakit hatinya dibalik ekspresinya yang diam, seolah mengerti ucapan Boruto, "Ayah kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya gitu?" tanya Boruto heran

"Hanya bertanya. Bagaimana denganmu Himawari?" tanya Naruto

"Kalau menurutku...tidak masalah" kata Himawari

"Apa?! Hey Himawari! Kau setuju?! Kan mereka sesama jenis!" kata Boruto

"Tapi..bukankah itu memang yang dikatakan cinta? Kata ibu dan teman-temanku..cinta itu aneh dan tidak masuk akal... Cinta datang disaat yang tidak terduga dan kepada siapapun. Jika memang saling mencintai dengan tulus, itu tidak masalah...daripada pasangan normal tapi tidak terdapat cinta yang tulus.." kata Himawari

Boruto semakin bergidik dan merinding, dia tidak mengerti kenapa saudaranya bisa berkata seperti itu. Sedangkan Naruto sangat senang dan lega terhadap pandangan Himawari. "Himawari kau gila" kata Boruto. Himawari tertunduk malu

"Sudah sudah, segera selesaikan makanan kalian, gosok gigi dan segera pergi tidur" kata Naruto.

"Baik" kompak Boruto dan Himawari

Di malam yang larut, Naruto belum tertidur karena mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang dia bawa pulang. Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, Naruto dengan sigap berdiri sambil menodongkan sebuah kunai ke leher seseorang. Naruto terkejut terhadap orang yang sedang ditodong olehnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sebal Sasuke

"Sa-Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Sasuke

"Tapi ini kan sudah larut.." kata Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa sudah larut, itu tidak menghalangiku untuk bertemu denganmu" kata Sasuke, berjalan medekati Naruto untuk memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tidak melihatmu seharian membuatku frustasi" kata Sasuke. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke, dua kali lebih erat

"Aku juga merindukanmu.." kata Naruto. Pelukan mereka terlepas, hanya mata mereka yang saling berbicara sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Sasuke mengambil Kunai dari tangan Naruto dan diletakan perlahan di meja, lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto menuju kasur dan membuatnya berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hasrat yang ditimbulkan dari ciuman mereka membuat mereka ingin bercinta lagi malam ini.

xxxxx

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin dalam. Mereka semakin tidak ingin berpisah satu menitpun. Kebersamaan mereka yang masih disembunyikan dari keluarga mereka, semakin tercium baunya oleh Sakura. Sakura semakin curiga kenapa setiap malam Sasuke selalu pergi dan lama sekali kembali. Awalnya Sakura mengira jika Sasuke sedang dalam masalah jadi dia tidak bisa tidur dan ingin mencari udara segar. Namun, ini semakin tidak wajar

Sakura baru saja selesai berbelanja yang menghabiskan waktu sampai larut malam dari jam 7 malam. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sikap anehnya Sasuke. Sudah dua minggu lamanya Sasuke bertengkar dengan Naruto. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Saat Sakura melewati sebuah pertigaan, tidak sengaja Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan berdua. Di lihat dari wajah Naruto yang berseri, hubungan mereka berdua sepertinya telah kembali normal. Tapi, ada yang tidak benar. Tangan mereka bergandengan. Pandangan Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda, dia memandang seolah Naruto adalah kekasih Sasuke.

Sakura bingung sekaligus heran. Tapi perasaannya itu berubah syok berat saat melihat Sasuke menicum bibir Naruto. Belanjaan Sakura terlepas dari tangannya. Ciuman itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan seperti yang terjadi di masa lalu, ciuman ini memang didasarkan oleh rasa suka. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca dan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Sakura murka sekaligus terluka dan kecewa. Sasuke, sudah resmi menjadi suaminya dan membuatnya memiliki anak, berbuat hal sehina itu. Sakura tidak pandang bulu lagi menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto, melepaskan mereka berdua. Tanpa memperhatikan wajah keterkejutan mereka, Sakura menampar Naruto.

"Hey!" Sasuke protes dan tidak terima jika Naruto ditampar seperti itu. Sayangnya protesan Sasuke di balas dengan tamparan Sakura.

"Sasuke!" kata Naruto, terkejut melihat Sasuke ikut terkena tamparan, "Sakura dengar-"

 _Plak!_ Sakura menampar Naruto lagi sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke semakin geram dan gatal untuk menampar Sakura. "Apa kau sudah gila! Kau pikir apa kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau mencium Sasuke?! Dia itu suamiku! Dan kau Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal ini? Huh!? Kau sudah memiliki aku dan Sarada! Kenapa kau tega berbuat selingkuh! Apalagi selingkuhanmu ini Naruto! Kalian berdua itu sesama lelaki!" kata Sakura, mengomel marah dengan linangan air mata

"Sakura, aku bisa menjelaskannya, kumohon berikan aku waktu" kata Naruto, perasan bersalah mulai muncul menyelimuti Naruto. Mungkin Sakura sudah kelewat kesal dan ingin menghajar Naruto, ayunan tangan Sakura terhenti karena dihentikan oleh genggaman Sasuke. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto terkejut melihatnya

"Kita bicara" kata Sasuke, "Naruto, pulanglah. Kutemui besok pagi" kata Sasuke. Sakura langsung diseret oleh Sasuke untuk mencari tempat yang cocok

"Sasuke tunggu!"

"Jangan ikut campur Naruto" kata Sasuke, menghentikan langkah Naruto yang menyusul, "Ini urusan keluargaku" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mengkuti apa kata Sasuke. Naruto tau ini sangat salah, tapi...entah kenapa Naruto ingin sekali memiliki Sasuke. Ini semua adalah salah Naruto, jika perasaan ini lebih awal Naruto sadari, semua ini pasti tidak akan menjadi rumit

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke pinggiran perumahan desa, dekat dengan keberadaan hutan. Sasuke memberikan Sakura pandangan dingin, sementara Sakura sudah mengalirkan air matanya. Wajahnya sangat terluka. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu...? Kenapa kau tega Sasuke...? Huh...?" kata Sakura disela isakan tangisnya

"Karena aku menyukainya" kata Sasuke

"Apa..?"

"Dengar. Aku akan mengatakan sebuah kejujuran. Aku sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu sama sekali. Aku menikahimu, hanya karena respon belaka. Aku muak dan lelah melihat dirimu selalu mencari-cari perhatianku. Aku memang tega dan brengsek terhadapmu, tapi ini adalah sebuah kejujuran yang kusembunyikan darimu" kata Sasuke

Sakura menggeleng pahit, mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat hatinya remuk dan tubuhnya melemas. Air mata Sakura semakin mengalir deras. "Tidak..Sasuke..kenapa.."

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura sekarang, Perasaanku tidak bisa lagi kubohongi. Semakin lama aku membohongi perasaanku, semakin membuatku tidak nyama" kata Sasuke. Sasuke sengaja tidak mengatakan hal sebenarnya karena ingin melindungi Naruto. Jika Sakura tau pernikahan ini hanyalah untuk mengabulkan keinginan Naruto, Sakura tidak menutup kemungkinan akan menyalahkan Naruto.

Sasuke dengan teganya meninggalkan Sakura yang bersedih dan terluka. Sakura semakin tidak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya, sehingga Sakura terjatuh duduk. Sakura menangis sendirian. Sakura tidak mengerti dosa apa yang telah dia perbuat sampai harus mendapatkan hal menyakitkan ini. Perasaan Sakura benar-benar sesak. "Hiks...! Huaa..!Hiks..!" Sakura menangis kencang, semakin kencang tapi tidak mengurasi rasa sesaknya itu

xxxxx

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun dengan mata bengkak. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tidur bersamanya lagi, dia memilih tidur di sofa. Sarada keheranan, hal apa yang membuat ibunya menangis sehingga matanya bengkak merah seperti itu. "Ada apa bu? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sarada saat sarapan bersama. Sarada juga merasakan aura diantara kedua orangtuanya sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tidak ada. Kemarin ibu membaca buku sedih jaidnya terus menangis karena teringat kisahnya" kata Sakura berbohong

"Benarkah? Tapi itu tidak terlihat wajar bu" kata Sarada heran

"Sarada, segera habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kau terlambat, kau hari ini akan ujian cunin kan?" kata Sakura

"Hm" kata Sarada. Sarada sangat curiga, sikap ibunya berbeda, begitupun juga ayahnya. Seharusnya Sarada mendapat dukungan dari ayahnya, untuk tidak kalah terhadap siapapun. Apalagi terhadap anaknya Hokage ke tujuh, Boruto Uzumaki. Ini juga akan menjadi usaha yang sia-sia jika Sarada terus mengintrogasi ibunya.

Setelah Sarada pergi, Sasuke ikutan pergi. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Sakura ingin menangis lagi, tapi sudah terlalu lelah karena semalaman tidak berhenti menangis. Saat piring-piring dan gelas akan diangkut ke tempat pencucian piring, Sakura tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah gelas karena tubuhnya sangat lesu. Sakura mengambil potongan beling itu tapi tangannya malah tertusuk karena tidak hati-hati. Darah menetes ke lantai. Rasa sakit di jemarinya tidak sebanding rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya

Setelah mengobati luka dan mencuci piring, Sakura ingin berbicara kepada Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi malam. Di teras belakang, seperti biasa Sasuke membaca buku. Sakura mengenggam erat kedua tangannya untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke" kata Sakura. Sasuke menoleh, "Apa kau katakan tadi malam...itu tidak benar..iya kan..?" kata Sakura, suaranya kembali bergetar menahan tangisnya

Sasuke menanrik napas sebelum bangkit berdiri. Sasuke memandang Sakura sangat serius, "Kuberi penjelasan. Apa aku pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu? Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahawa dirimu adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam karena terkejut tentang kebenaran ucapan Sasuke

"Tapi..tapi kau menikahiku..kau mau menerima cintaku Sasuke.." kata Sakura

"Aku menikahimu, bukan berarti aku juga mencintaimu. Aku menerima cintamu, hanya untuk membuatmu diam untuk mencari perhatianku. Kuakui kau cantik, pandai dan berbakat. Kau juga baik, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu. Orang pertama yang telah mengambil hatiku adalah Naruto. Maafkan aku" kata Sasuke

Sakura semakin terluka dan air matanya kembali mengalir, "Kalau begitu..apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu menyukaiku...huh..katakan Sasuke..!" kata Sakura

"Tidak ada" kata Sasuke

"Tidak ada...? Kalau begitu..bagaimana jika aku menjadi Naruto..aku akan menjadi Naruto..akan kulakukan apapun..kumohon...tolong..."

"Kau tidak bisa. Kau tidak bisa menjadi sosok orang lain. Apalagi Naruto. Banyak keistimewaan dalam dirinya yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun. Dia lebih tulus dan murni daripada perasaan wanita. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat rasa kesepianku hilang" kata Sasuke

"Tidak Sasuke..kumohon jangan lakukan ini..kau mempunyai Sarada...dia adalah darah dagingmu..."

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sebuah kemanjaan dan sebuah kebahagiaan yang mudah. Hidup ini jauh lebih sulit daripada kau bayangkan. Tentang Sarada, itu terserah padamu. Tapi jika kau menyerahkan hal itu padaku, sudah pasti aku akan mengatakan hal ini. Masalah diterima atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Yang terpenting adalah mengetahui" kata Sasuke

"Tapi.."

"Maafkan aku. Perasaanku lebih memilih Naruto daripada dirimu" kata Sasuke

"Kau..apa kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku...? Huh...?"

"Itu masih kupikirkan. Aku memang harus memilih, kau atau perasaanku. Karena diantara kalian berdua, akan ada yang terluka" kata Sasuke. Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terluka dan menangis itu sendirian. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, ada Sarada. Sepertinya Sarada mendengar semuanya. Sasuke hanya memberikan tepukan atas kepala sebelum meninggalkan Sarada. Sarada terdiam membeku tidak bergerak. Ini adalah mimpi buruk bagi Sarada

Akibat dari kejadian yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura, Sarada menjadi sangat geram dan dendam terhadap Boruto karena ayahnya. Saat ujian cunin, Sarada menyerah Boruto yang tidak berbeda dengan serangan membunuh. Boruto pun hampir terpancing mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya yang ditutunkan dari ayahnya. "Apa masalahmu Sarada!" kata Boruto. Sarada tidak menjawab, terus menyerang Boruto sampai guru dan juri menghentikan mereka. Kakashi pun ikut terlibat

"Jika kalian terus seperti ini, maka dengan terpaksa kalian aku diskualifikasi" kata Kakashi

"Ini semua salahnya. Gara-gara ayahnya, kedua orang tuaku bertengkar. Ayahku berniat untuk meninggalkanku dan ibu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Boruto!" kata Sarada kembali menyerang. Kakashi segera menghentikan Sarada dengan mengunci tubuhnya dari aliran saraf

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Jangan berpura-pura! Ayahmu telah merebut ayahku! Mereka telah menjalin hubungan di belakang ibuku! Kau akan mati bersama ayahmu ditanganku Boruto!" kata Sarada. Mendegar hal itu Boruto teringat ucapan ayahnya.

 ** _"Anak-anak, ayah ingin tanya, menurut kalian...dua orang lelaki saling jatuh cinta itu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto_**

Boruto tidak mau percaya, tapi ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Wajah Sarada sangat penuh dendam dan marah. Boruto tidak menyangka ayahnya melakukan hal itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Boruto langsung pergi dengan cepat untuk menemui ayahnya. Kakashi mendapat firasat jika hal ini tidak akan semakin membaik

Di ruang Hokage, pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka yang disusul dengan munculnya Boruto. Wajah Boruto geram. "Apa benar maksud pertanyaan ayah tadi malam itu adalah ayah dengan ayahnya Sarada?" tanya Boruto geram. Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Boruto.

"Boruto-"

"Jawab pertanyaanku yah! Iya atau tidak!" desak Boruto. Naruto tidak tau darimana Boruto tau mengenai hal ini, Naruto juga masih ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Boruto

"Boruto, pergilah ke tempat ujian. Bicaranya nanti saja dengan ayahmu" kata Shikamaru, mencegah hal yang sudah buruk semakin memburuk

"Aku mau penjelasannya sekarang! Ayah, jawab aku, benar atau tidak?!" desak Boruto lagi

"Yeah.." jawab lesu Naruto. Boruto semakin kecewa dan syok

"Apa?"

"Boruto maafkan ayah..ayah tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Kenapa ayah lakukan itu!" tanya emosi Boruto, memotong ucapan Naruto begitu saja, "Bagaimana bisa ayah melakukan hal ini?! Ayah dan ayahnya Sarada itu sesama jenis! Kenapa yah!" kata Boruto

"Boruto, dengarkan ayah-"

"Gara-gara ayah Sarada mencoba untuk membunuhku! Dia sekarang membenciku! Kenapa ayah selalu membuatku berada dalam kondisi yang menyebalkan?!" kata Boruto, Naruto ingin sekali memberikan sebuah penjelasan, sampai dirinya berdiri dari duduknya, tapi tidak diberi kesempatan oleh Boruto, "Aku benar-benar kecewa pada ayah!" kata Boruto. Berteriak kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Boruto tunggu!" Naruto berusaha untuk mengejar anaknya tapi terhenti ketika melihat Kakashi dan Sasuke datang secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Boruto. Boruto sangat gatal untuk meninju wajah ayahnay Sarada, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang bagus karena dirinya bisa-bisa didiskualifikasi dari ujian cunin. Boruto melewati Kakashi dan Sasuke begitu saja. "Boruto!"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, Sasuke ingin berbicara denganmu Naruto" kata Kakashi. Naruto melihat Kakashi lalu melihat wajah Sasuke. Terbaca sesuatu pesan di wajah Sasuke. Entah pesan apa itu, yang pasti bukanlah hal yang menggembirakan.

"Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua, mengobrolah dengan santai" kata Shikamaru, mengerti kondisi tegang ini untuk memilih meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua di ruangan. Setelah Shikamaru pergi, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto, jawab pertanyaanku" kata Sasuke

"A-Apa?" tanya Naruto

"Apa kau ingin mengubah masa lalu?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Apa kau ingin mengubah masa lalu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung

"Aku telah memikirkan semuanya. Kita akan bisa bersama dan terbebas dari apapun jika aku mengubah masa lalu. Aku ingin kau memberiku izin selama 3 bulan untuk melatih diri supaya bisa mengendalikan ruang dan waktu dengan sempurna. Aku ingin kembali dimana saat aku kembali ke konoha dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku juga akan membuatmu sadar atas perasaanmu terhadapku. Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan menikahi orang yang tidak kita cintai dan akan bersama sampai selamanya" kata Sasuke.

Naruto tentu membelakan matanya mendengar hal itu. "Tidak..aku tidak mau.." kata Naruto menggeleng pelan dalam rasa syoknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika kau melakukan itu, sama saja kau menghilangkan kehadiran anak-anak kita. Mereka tidak bersalah, aku tidak ingin mereka terhapus keberadaannya..Jangan lakukan itu..kumohon.." kata Naruto. Sasuke sudah menduga hal ini. Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa mementingkan egonya seperti Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menerima jika hubungan kita akan berakhir hari ini. Hubungan kita terlalu beresiko. Aku memang mencintaimu dan ingin terus bersamamu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura dan Sarada. Aku sudah membuat janji jika aku akan menjaga Sakura dan bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tepat adalah mengubah sejarah atau hubungan kita berakhir" kata Sasuke. Naruto semakin syok dan matanya mulai berair. Naruto tidak mau berakhir, tapi banyak yang akan terluka jika hubungan ini terus berlanjut. Naruto harus mengerti kondisinya sendiri.

"Hm..tidak masalah..aku juga tau ini sudah terlambat..maafkan aku..aku memang bodoh...aku seharusnya lebih awal mengetahui perasaan ini...maafkan Sasuke..aku benar-benar minta maaf..jika Hinata masih hidup, dia pasti akan sama seperti Sakura...sangat terluka.." kata Naruto, suaranya sedikit bergetar dan juga tubuhnya. Sasuke memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkan Naruto. Belakang kepala Naruto dibelai lembut.

"Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku seharusnya mengatakan perasaan ini dan membuatmu sadar terhadap perasaanmu. Maafkan aku.." kata Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat.

"Sasuke..aku sangat mencintaimu.." kata Naruto, suaranya tertahan karena wajahnya dibenamkan di bahu Sasuke

"Aku tau itu" kata Sasuke, terus membelai lembut Naruto. Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya, ternyata Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Kedua ibu jari Sasuke bergerak untuk menghapus air mata itu. "Mulai saat ini, jangan memasang wajah ini di hadapanku. Kita memang berakhir, tapi perasaanku tetap sama. Hanyalah kau yang ada di dalam hatiku dan itu tidak tergantikan. Kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, jika kita diberikan kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali, aku berjanji aku akan mengejarmu sampai kau kudapatkan dan kujadikan milikku seutuhnya untuk selamanya. Ini bukanlah akhir, cintaku padamu, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, akan terus ada sepanjang masa" kata Sasuke, bibirnya tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto

Itu membuat air mata Naruto mengalir. "Maaf...maafkan aku.." kata Naruto, menangis sedih sekaligus terluka

"Ini bukan salahmu kubilang. Sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan terus ada untukmu" kata Sasuke kembali menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya itu. Lalu untuk terakhir kalinya, mereka berdua memberikan ciuman supaya rasa bibir mereka masih dirasakan satu sama lain. Di ciuman itu, air mata Naruto kembali mengalir. Tangan Naruto terlingkar di leher Sasuke sedangkan tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang dan kepala Naruto untuk bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sesuai kesepakatan, mereka berdua saling meminta maaf pada keluarga mereka atas perilaku mereka. Awalnya memang sulit mendapatkan maaf, tapi mereka meyakini jika mereka sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi dan hanya sebatas sahabat. Kemudian, pintu maaf pun terbuka. Hal yang paling berat adalah di pihak Sasuke. Sasuke lagi-lagi harus membohongi perasaannya bahwa dia mengatakan akan memulai menyukai Sakura dan melupakan Naruto. Naruto tau Sasuke berbohong, tapi apa daya ini demi kebaikan semua orang.

Mereka percaya, suatu saat nanti, entah itu kapan, Sasuke dan Naruto akan terlahir kembali untuk hidup bersama, bahagia dan selamanya...

 **The End**

* * *

Hehehe, akhirnya selesai senpaaaai. Saya lagi suka buat one shoot soalnya idenya cuman sekali tamat hehehehehe:D

Tante tante suka bersolek  
Orang jenius suka ensiklopedia  
Mohon maaf bila jelek:(  
Review senpai masih bersedia?

Mau review senpai?:D

See you next time Senpai:D

 **uzumakinamikazehaki, witchsong, , Kuma Akaryuu, SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki , SNCKS , Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Dewi15 , Aiko Michishige, uchiha senju naru hime, choikim1310, wiendzbica732, Namikaze Chi, bluesky, Blue eyes and Black eyes, Blue eyes and Black eyes , 10 :** Terimakasih banyak senpai sudah mau mereview eternal love hehe:D xD


End file.
